1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rocket turbine rotors and specifically to an improved device for damping rotor blade vibration in integrally bladed rocket turbine rotors.
2. Description of Related Art
In one existing design, the blades of a rocket turbine rotor are separate elements which are attached to the rotor by insertion into machined slots. The rotor includes individual vibration dampers adapted for engagement with each rotor blade. These dampers dissipate energy via sliding action which takes place between the damper and the rotor. In this design, the rotor blades have extended necks to insure adequate motion at the damper.
More recently designed turbine rotors are typically, formed from solid rings having integrally mounted blades. This advance has provided more cost effective and dependable rotors. However, in known designs having an integrally bladed turbine rotor, the vibration dampers utilized continue to be formed of individual elements for damping the vibration of each blade. These elements are retained by complex machined mechanical connections. Consequently, such damper devices are quite costly. In addition, design of the rotor blades is often compromised to reduce vibration. Also, the structural integrity of a high speed rotor combining a large number of mechanically connected independent elements is inherently suspect.